A Whole Year with Yuu
by Miraclesandchats
Summary: With the year gone, precious and saddening memories are the only things left behind from the old year. Now with a new year ahead of them, the couple, Yuichiro and Mikaela look towards creating many new memories with each other and with the ones they love.
1. Lazy Day

**Alpha!Yuu, Omega!Mika (intro):**

 **A/N: Hi! I'm back with more MikaYuu. I just can't get myself out if this ship. Oh well. Time to embrace it. Enjoy the story~**

Mika's P.O.V.

The sun was shining on the cold winter day. Icicles hung delicately from the window panes and the roofs of the condo complex. The trees outside were sparkling with their coating of undisturbed white on their branches. Dainty ice clung in groups to the bare trees, making the scene look surreal in the warm sunrise of the morning. A layer of glittering snow was coating the ground and everything in its path. The world seemed like it was holding its breath in the secluded area where the glamorous city life and structure could not touch the scene and break it with its chaos.

Despite the surreal image, the comforting warmth of the indoors kept many people safely sheltered in their homes.

In one particular home, an artist was already awake and putting on his winter clothes, grabbing a camera, sketchbook, multiple paints, and his brushes. The blonde exited out of the bedroom he shared with his lover, Yuichiro Amane. His azure eyes looked upon the slumbering boy, warmth seeping into his heart and a smile of fondness gracing his features. He set down his art supplies on a nearby table and turned on his professional camera. With a small smile still brightening his face, Mikaela chooses a perfect angle to photograph Yuu.

The bed was arranged as a nest thanks to a certain blonde omega who was stressing over an art project. Yuu, being his Alpha, was welcomed to sleep in the comfortable nest to also comfort his mate. The ravenette was slightly on his side with one of his arms hugging a nearby pillow close to him. He was almost in a fetal position, except his legs were slightly bent but not bent all the way to his chest. His head was snuggled into the pillow and Yuu's messy hair was cutely sticking out in every direction. A light blush dusted Yuu's face as he slept. Mika couldn't help but think how adorable the alpha could be.

As he finished photographing his princess, Mika went over to place a chaste kiss next to his lips. Mika picked up his art supplies and went to open the glass door in the lounge room, revealing a fairly large balcony. Dragging a chair with him, he closed the door and started to photograph the rare sight in front of him. The scene was surreal and it took him a while to realize how lucky he was to see such a breathtaking sight. The world outside looked like it came straight out of a fairytale with a winter wonderland in it. Too focused to notice the chilling air, the omega started to photograph the dreamlike scene in front of him. Soon enough, he started to paint the view on his canvas, each brush stroke adding to the masterpiece the blonde was unknowingly creating.

Yuu's P.O.V.

Soft.

As he started to slowly wake up, the comfortable alpha was unconsciously snuggling into the covers and pillows in the nest he was in. It was warm and fluffy and even though it is supposed to smell like him, Yuu could still smell the sweet scent of his Mika. It was a mix of woodsy, lavender, and minty vanilla, making Yuu unwilling to wake up. He felt cozy in bed. Sadly, one thing was missing. Mika's warmth was replaced with the cold.

The emerald-eyed boy slowly moved and sat at the edge of the bed, yawning as he stretched. Putting on his house shoes to protect his feet from the unforgiving cold of the wooden floors, he walked out of the warm bedroom and into the slightly cooler hallway.

When he walked into the lounge, he saw Mika sitting in a nest-chair, taking a sip of hot chocolate while sketching something in his sketchbook. His hair was loose, making it look fluffier than when it was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed while he lightly bit his bottom lip. It was the face he made when he was focusing intently on something.

Realizing that the blonde has not realized he was there, Yuu quietly sneaked towards him and tackled the unsuspecting boy, throwing his arms around him.

"Good morning!" Yuu said, startling Mika.

"Yuu! What was that for!?" Mika said, recovering from the surprise attack from his boyfriend.

"For fun!" The ravenette singsonged, snuggling the boy under him.

The omega set aside what he was working on and embraced Yuu, sniffing in his scent of jasmine, sweet orange, violets, and cotton. Yuu didn't mind it when he sniffed him. It made feel loved by the Mika. His scent was for the blonde and no one else.

The two lovestruck mates stayed there in comfortable silence, tangled with each other, cuddling, never wanting the ethereal moment to end.

"Yuu?" Mika asked the alpha.

"What's the matter, Mika?" He responded, alert and looking at the latter attentively.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to hear your voice again." The blonde suddenly sounded shy, avoiding his green vibrant eyes.

The ravenette didn't think it was possible to fall deeper in love with the person in front of him. But he fell harder just from hearing those words come out of his mouth. Did his omega really love hearing his voice that much? If anything, Yuu had always thought his voice was nothing special.

"Well, what do you want to hear me say, love?"

Mika, uncharacteristically shy, blushed but did not say anything.

Yuu took this as a perfect time to start teasing him.

"How about I talk about what I love about you?" The emerald eyes boy offered.

The blonde looked at him shyly and nodded.

"I love the way your eyes light up whenever you're happy or content. It always seems to brighten my day and it never fails to make me smile. I love it when you smile. Whenever you smile, I feel light and a sense of hope bubbling in my heart. I love your sense of humor. I know this side of you is rare and you don't like to share it with the world because you feel that they will judge you without mercy. But when you show this side of you, I realize that I am beyond lucky. Out of every alpha out there, you choose me as yours. I love the way you hum when were tangled up with each other and when we feel that we are on the clouds. I love it when you writhe and make wonderful sounds under me when I leave trails of kisses on your body." At this, Yuu smirked at Mika's blushing face.

"I love the way you laugh. It feels like the crushing reality of life lifts off my shoulders and I can be free and carefree. Your laugh makes me feel like everything is alright, even if it is not. I love your caring, feisty, charismatic, delicious, and sweet personality. Even if you don't like your personality, just know that I love it. I cherish who you are. I love your fluffy sun-kissed hair. Running my fingers through your soft hair like this," Yuu pauses to slowly run his hands through his hair, making the blonde shiver, "and feeling you shiver underneath me just from doing that makes me feel relaxed. I love it when you get flustered from me. The faces you make while you are flustered is such an irresistible trait of yours." He whispered into Mika's ear.

"I love the way you get jealous if another omega or beta is interested in me. I find it alluring and flattering that you show everyone who I belong to. But, you know, you're also mine. I need to protect my omega just as you protect me from the others. So what better way than marking you as mine?" The alpha growled into his ear softly, making the omega whimper in anticipation.

He started leaving feather like kisses on the blushing blonde's earlobe. He then traveled down his neck, getting rougher with the kisses. At Mika's sweet spot, Yuu licked the soft skin slowly, earning another shiver from the blonde who was breathing hard. The ravenette stroked his sides sensually and started to gently nibble on the skin he licked. Breathing on the slightly red mark, he licked it again and started to bite harder on it, making Mika gasp. While he worked on the hickey, his hands traveled up and went under his shirt, gentling pinching on a nipple and started to massage it. With his other hand, he started to lightly trace his chest. After leaving the hickey and satisfied with the bite mark he left, Yuu started to leave bite marks on the blonde's neck, collarbone, and shoulder.

Mika's hands went towards Yuu's face and gently brought it up to his. With his lust filled azure eyes, Yuu understood what the blonde was trying to get him to do. Looking at the latter's plump lips, he captured them with his own, nibbling the bottom lip. The emerald-eyed boy groaned when he felt Mika starting to caress his body leaving burning trails all over his skin.

From this action, Yuu went started to kiss Mika roughly, tongues entwining while they fought for dominance. Yuu suddenly pinched hard on both of Mika' nipples, making the boy underneath him gasp and moan. Using this chance, Yuu went and started exploring his lover's mouth, enjoying the heat from Mika's mouth. Mika started to grind his hips on the other's, making Yuu moan from delight.

Yuu's hands traveled even lower and started playing with the edge of the latter's jeans. Mika shivered and started rubbing his knee against Yuu's groin, feeling the bulge grow on top of him. Growling lowly, the ravenette started to rub the inside of the panting blonde's thighs, getting painfully nearer to a certain area. With one hand, Yuu started to finger the visible bulge of his lover, outlining it and cupping it. He then started to rub his hand on his clothed bulge while he slowly moved his hips on Mika.

Yuu looked at the writhing blonde, his face scrunched up in pleasure as he lightly whimpered and moaned.

Mika opened his hazy eyes and saw his partner looking at him.

"Are you with this, love? Do you want to go further? I can stop if you want." Yuu said in a husky voice.

Mika gathered his wits and replied in a low whisper. "Go ahead...make me fully yours, Yuu."

With renewed energy and passion, Yuu and Mika had a memorable time together.

 **A/N: Ahahaha, Yuu couldn't hold it in. I just wrote and wrote not even expecting it to turn out this way. Well, I wonder if you guys thought I would actually write compete smut. Honestly, this is as far as I can go with it. I can write intense makeouts but actually writing out smut...I just can't. Sorry. I'll make it up by writing some tooth-rotting fluff for the next chapter, okay? Until the next time. Bye! (1762 words, story only)**


	2. Snow Day

**Snow Day:**

 **I'm back! And now it's time for some more MikaYuu fluff! Enjoy~**

Yuu's P.O.V.

The ravenette knew it was supposed to snow but he didn't expect it to be 4 feet of snowfall.

It was a freezing day when the snow fell, covering everything underneath it in 4 feet worth of snow. It was pure white outside, with only the roads clear of snow since they salted it the day before the unexpected blizzard. The unsuspecting slumbering majority of the area it snowed in had no idea whatsoever on the surprise mother nature left for them for the day. It was only a matter of time...

Yuu and Mika woke up from their warm bed that day to get ready for another busy day at the university. Well, Mika was the one to wake up on time. It may or may not have taken another twenty minutes to force Yuu out of bed. And the emerald-eyed boy may or may not of let a string of colorful sentences towards his professors and classes. And he may or may not have been scolded by his Mika only twenty minutes after the day has started.

All he wanted was to sleep. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently, it was.

With a sigh, he finally got up from the fluffy bed and with one more sigh of longing, Yuu grumbled as he put on his house shoes and went into the hall towards the kitchen. He didn't expect to function properly without a good cup of coffee. Unlike Mika, Yuu could only do so much until he breaks down without the holy drink.

Yuu walked by the window, too busy romanticizing about sleep and coffee when Mika walked by him, saying a proper good morning, only to stop in his tracks.

"Um, Yuu, I'm just going to go get my glasses," Mika said, confused.

While Yuu was wondering what was wrong with Mika, the said blonde returned with his black-framed glasses cutely framing his face.

"When I heard it was going to snow today, I had no idea they would mean a full-blown blizzard will drop a ton of snow outside." The stunned omega mused.

Wondering what he meant by this, Yuu looked out the window, only to realize their cars in the parking lot more than halfway buried under white. All the other cars were also halfway buried in snow...which means that everything else will be buried under a ton of snow.

"Well, this is just fuc- ow!" The ravenette was hit on the head by a slightly exasperated Mikaela Shindo.

"Enough with the cursing Yuu-chan. It's not going to solve anything to say such vulgar things. Especially when it's too early to hear it." Mika sighed.

"I know, I just can't help it." The sheepish boy said, looking at the other in defeat.

Then he remembered something. Since the cars are all buried that means….

Yuichiro, showing a surprising burst of energy, ran to the bedroom and turned on his phone. Checking the notifications, he saw that classes and all activities at their university was canceled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Victory is mine!" The ravenette started to whoop and holler around the room, unaware of a certain blonde recording his adorable boyfriend reacting to the message.

"I get to sleep, I get to sleep, I get to sleep." He then started to jump around on the bed, thrilled at the thought of sleeping the day away.

"Aw, you're so cute Yuu-chan!" Mika made his presence known, still recording Yuu on his phone.

"Eh!? Mika! Don't record me! That's embarrassing."

"I think it's adorable. But you do realize we have to go outside to dig out the buried cars before the snow hardens. Some people are already outside, shoveling the snow." Mika smirked.

And in less than one second, Yuu's happiness turned to disbelief to annoyed and disappointed.

Mika walked out of the bedroom. "Come on Yuu-chan, get ready to go outside-"

At that moment, the crestfallen boy let out an impressive no that not even Darth Vader himself could compete against.

Mika's P.O.V

Honestly, Mika was not expecting for Yuu to cooperate so easily. He got ready and went outside without protest. It made him suspicious…

They were now done shoveling out Mika's car and Yuu's car out of the snow...but he can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen.

"Mika, what's wrong?" Yuu asked.

The blonde didn't realize he stopped shoveling. "Nothing just lost in thought." Mika smiled at him, reassuringly.

"I know what I can do to distract you from your thoughts!"

Curious, Mika looked at the latter. "What?"

"This." Mika felt a pair of warm lips on his own, softly pressing on his own. Too surprised to do anything, Yuu pulled back and put his forehead on Mika's, entwining their gloved hand together.

"Did that distract you?" the green-eyed boy said, looking at him in an endearing way.

Pretending to think about it, he responded with, "I don't know? I think I need a better distraction than that." The blonde innocently said.

Pouting Yuu mumbled something about not being good enough my a-

Yuu's face brightened, cutting off Mika's musing on what Yui was saying.

"Then how about this?" Yuu leaned in to capture Mika's lips lovingly. This time, he smiled into the kiss and kissed back. The warmth of their intimate gesture made the two forget about the bitter cold around them. All that was worth their attention was each other. After a few moments, they pulled back, panting slightly.

"That was better" Mika whispered, hugging the boy he dearly loved.

"I'm glad. Now for the next part. Close your eyes, Mika."

Confused but interested, the azure-eyed boy did as he was told.

Feeling a face close to him, the omega heard Yuu say. "Okay, now just wait for a bit."

"Mkay."

After a couple of heartbeats later, he felt Yuu pull away and walk a couple of steps away from the blonde.

And then he felt 5 cold snowballs crash unforgivingly into him.

Opening his eyes from the unexpected hits, Mika looked around, searching for Yuu-chan.

He immediately heard laughter and followed it, creating three snowballs on his way to the source of the familiar laugh.

Mika then found himself laughing along with Yuu.

When Yuu appeared in his sight, Mika threw the three snowballs that hit him.

"Ah, you found me." He said, a mischievous twinkle lighting up his vibrant green eyes.

"Well, you weren't being exactly quiet. I'm surprised you didn't hear me through your laughter."

"Eh, I didn't know I was laughing that loud," he admitted.

Mika smiled at his silly Alpha. "I believe I deserve a prize."

"Come here." Yuu outstretched his arms, inviting him to embrace him.

Complying, the blonde ran towards the dark-haired boy and purposely knocked him to the ground, with Mika falling on top of him.

Snuggling with the warm person under him, Mika kissed Yuu sweetly for a couple of seconds before pulling back.

Chuckling a bit, Yuu looked up at Mika, their eyes locking each other's gaze.

"I love you, Mika." He said, a faint blush covering his cheeks and nose.

The blonde felt more in love with him and could not help but say, "I love you too, Yuu-chan."

Both of them lay in the snow, warm from the cuddles and words they exchanged.

All of a sudden, Yuu looked at Mika with a face of realization.

Before Mika could ask what was wrong, Yuu spoke up.

"Mika, we forgot to put the shovels away."

Oops.

 **(1,258 words).**


	3. Cafe Meetings

Cafe Meetings:

I'm back. Oh, did I mention I was going to make this fanfic 75 chapters long? Enjoy!

Mika's P.O.V

When Mika was walking to his next (and thankfully last) class he realized how cold he was. He was missing a certain dark haired boy who could warm his heart and his form with the slightest gesture or word.

Missing his Alpha already, Mika pulled out his phone and opened up his chat with Yuu.

 _Mika:_

 _Yuu chan im coooold._

 _Save me from the cooold._

 _Can yuu (chan) warm me up?_

 _Pweaze?_

 _Baka Yuu:_

 _Mika, kureto sensei's class just started rn. Worst class to text me right now._

 _Mika:_

 _Aw, you don't love me enough to take a wittle risk?_

 _Baka Yuu:_

 _Mika! Don't even joke about that. I do love you, dont doubt it, but he will catch me on my phone and kill me._

 _Besides, I can't warm you up if I get viciously killed from eyebrows._

Well, Yuu may be an idiot but he sure did manage to get Mika with that one. Giving up he texted,

 _Mika: Okay fine, I'll stop but warm me up after this class. It is your last one after all._

 _Baka Yuu: Sure, can't wait~_

Smiling to himself, the blonde walked to his last class and took a seat at where he usually sat at, waiting for the class to start.

After his class ended, he was finally free from the restraints of school for the rest of the day. Putting his hands in his pockets in an attempt to warm them up, Mika went to the cozy cafe near the university. It was where they usually meet anyways.

Knowing that Yuu's class ended a couple of minutes ago, he ordered a latte for himself and a cappuccino for the green-eyed boy.

The cafe itself was enough to relax any college student from the constant stress and strain of their lives. One step into the quaint shop and the savory and rich smells of freshly baked pastries, the nutty smells of the coffee being brewed, and a sweet woodsy smell from the real fireplace would make anyone feel light, calm, and content.

The colors were pale with pops of bold colors from the vases, flowers, paintings, and other ornaments around the cafe. The soft and fluffy cushions of the cafe were well kept and worn, tempting anyone to bring a pillow and take a sweet nap for a bit, away from the realities of the world.

If someone was struggling to complete an assignment that could make or break them, or just a smaller assignment of importance, the cafe was the place to stay.

It really was a cherished sanctuary to the community.

Hearing his name being called out, the omega went to pick up his order from the barista. Moving to a secluded corner booth, Mika sat down and took a sip of the warm beverage. Looking up he spotted a familiar mess of black hair walking towards him. Feeling a sense of happiness bubble inside him, Mika got up to hug his boyfriend, placing a chaste kiss on Yuu's lips.

"Aw, I missed you too Mika." said the slightly blushing boy.

Smiling, he and Yuu took a seat at the booth Mika was sitting at. Taking sips of their warm coffee, the two talked about nothing and everything, laughing and teasing at each other lightheartedly.

The atmosphere was pleasant and sweet around them, making it another perfect cafe meeting for the two of them.


	4. Winter Frolicking

**Winter frolicking:**

 **A/N: Double update!**

Yuu's P.O.V.

Yuichiro was never one to want to go outside into the snow. He had always preferred to stay inside his warm and cozy bed, wearing pajamas, and snuggling up in pillows and blankets while watching Netflix. Who wouldn't?

But alas, the green eyed boy could not do what any sane person would do when a late snow storm hit the area, blanketing the whole city and everything around it in uncomfortably cold temperatures and icy snow.

Because of the last winter storm of the season, his winter loving Mika decided that they should go outside and frolic around the snow. At first, Yuu declined but begrudgingly accepted when the azure eyed boy looked at him with his adorable pout and puppy eyes. The ravenette knew it was not exactly okay that he submitted to that face every time the used it but what was he supposed to do? It was impossible to say no.

Currently, Mika was already ready to leap out the door and walk around in the beauty of the cold world around him while Yuu was struggling to put on his boots.

"Mika, it's going to be cold."

"I know that Yuu chan. But I also know you will survive."

Feigning hurt, Yuichiro looked at the blonde and said, "Do you not care if your lover freezes and turns to ice out there? Do you not care about me? Why, Mika, what did I do wrong?" He let out a dramatic sigh and put his hand on his heart with a heartbroken expression.

Letting out a giggle that made Yui's heart speed up, the blue eyed boy looked up to lock Yuu's eyes.

"Stop playing around Yuu chan. You're being overdramatic." He said in a serious tone but with a smiling face.

"Ah, but you love my dramatic acting."

"Do I? I'm not sure. It can get annoying at times."

"Mika!"

"I'm just kidding. I love everything about you. Even your faults"

Yuu huffed and pouted. "I knew that."

The omega ruffled his hair. "Sure you did."

When they were completely ready to go outside, Mika was entranced with the way the light would shine on the ice and frozen landscape in front of him. It looked like it came out a fantasy world. Snow was lightly dusting the warm brown colored branches of the bare trees and the places around the trees. The ice created perfect shapes, hanging off of trees, bushes, and anything it could hang on was peacefully quiet and still. Yuu could understand why Mika loved to go frolicking in the snow. The tranquility of the world around them was addicting.

With no one outside for miles, it felt as if they were the only ones who were allowed to witness such feelings in the heart of nature. It was almost dreamlike, the way the ice would hang like clear crystals on a silver necklace, surrounding the blonde boy in front of him who looked like some type of winter angel.

The tips of his ears and nose were tinged with a light pink. His cheeks and plump lips were a slightly deeper pink while his azure eyes were reflecting the beautiful ice structures in front him, making his eyes brighter than usual. His hair looked fluffier from usual and was illuminated to look like golden light was radiating off of his hair. It looked like a halo was over his head.

"Whoa…." Yuu managed to breathe out. Never wanting for that image to fade away in his memory, Yuu took out his phone and took a photo of the scene, surprising Mika when the picture was taken.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" the blonde asked, confused and slightly embarrassed.

"Yes."

"But why me? The scenery around me it worth taking photos of. I'm just me. There is nothing special about me." Mika responded with the same confused tone he had before.

Angry at how Mika thought about himself, Yuu broke from his stupor of the breathtaking sight in front of him.

"What? What do you mean you're nothing special. You are incredibly special Mika! You're worth photographing. I do agree the scenery is impressive but you're even more eye catching. You look like a freaking angel for crying out loud-mph."

His rant was cut off from the sudden feel of warm arms around him and a pair of soft lips on his. Realizing what was happening, Yuu returned the embrace and kissed back.

The kiss was short and innocent, conveying the words the two could never manage to say out loud. This surpassed what words could manage to convey.

Mika buried his face into Yuu's neck, softly whispering, "Sometimes you can be the angel without realizing it. Thank you Yuu-chan."

Feeling beyond warm and helplessly in love with Mika, he pulled Mika closer until no space was between them.

"Anytime my precious angel. I love you."

Maybe frolicking in the winter was not so bad.


	5. Valentine's Day

Mika's P.O.V

Mika knew Yuu was planning something. Of course, being the inquisitive person he was, the blonde haired boy began to try to figure out what it was. But no matter how much he tried, Yuu managed to keep it a secret. Mika didn't let it faze him though since he too had a surprise for the Alpha.

When Valentine's day was finally there, Mika woke up to find Yuu walking into the room with a tray of breakfast for him.

Surprised from the breakfast in bed gift, Mika didn't speak but looked up to the alpha in pure adoration.

Black hair softly framing his face, his green eyes shining vibrantly with a smile gracing his face, the darker haired boy went to kiss Mika with a sweet and passionate kiss, one that Mika thought his heart would explode from how jubilant he was.

"Happy Valentine's day, Mika," Yuu said lovingly, smirking a bit when he saw the blonde was still flushing from their kiss.

Still hazy from the wonderful kiss he had shared with Yuu, Mika flushed from the smirk Yuu had on his face and from the way, he said his name.

"Happy Valentine's day Yuu chan," Mika replied, recovering from the hazy feeling.

"I made you breakfast to enjoy in bed." The green-eyed boy said to him.

"Aw, there was no need to go through the trouble Yuu chan."

"You deserve it, Mika. You've always the one who ends up making breakfast. Here's my chance to return the favor. Now-", grabbing the tray from the nightstand, Yuu put it in his lap, "time for me to feed you."

Looking at the food in front of him, Mika saw that his Yuu chan had made chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips in them. There was honey on the pancakes with strawberries and bananas equally cut on the top of the stack. Next to it was a cup of a latte with impressive art sketched on it. Overall the aroma and look of the breakfast were delightful.

Opening his mouth when Yuu chan asked him to, Yuu fed Mika the delightfully sweet breakfast which Mika enjoyed down to the last bite.

Feeling incredibly full of love and appreciation for the boy in front of him and from the pleasant breakfast, Mika moved the tray to the side and attacked Yuu with a strong hug, pulling the ravenette with him on the bed. Letting out a surprised yelp from the sudden pull bringing him down, Yuu found himself next to Mika.

"Aw, you're easy to startle, Yuu-chan."

Blushing, the emerald-eyed boy looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

"Hm? What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"You're lucky I love you...dork."

"But I'm your dork."

-Time Skip-

After the wonderful breakfast and being reassured multiple times by Yuu that he did indeed eat breakfast before Mika did, the two decided to watch the first movie they watched together as a couple. While it played, flashbacks of their first movie date went through their heads, reminding the two of all the awkward, endearing, and funny moments they went through.

At last, Yuu spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hey, Mika, why were you so worried about me and eating breakfast?"

The two were cuddled up on the couch, with Yuu leaning on a large pillow with Mika laying on top of him. The ravenette had his arms around Mika, his hands lightly tracing circles on his back. Mika's mind, slightly hazy from the intimate cuddle, struggled for a moment to register the question.

"Well, I can't have my boyfriend starving himself on my behalf."

"..."

Yuu leaned down to kiss Mika's head. "You're adorable."

"Really? I beg to differ."

"Your thoughtfulness is adorable," Mika stated.

"Your tendency to worry about others' well-being is adorable."

"You mummer in your sleep saying 'Mika' and then you proceed to pull me closer and snuggle with me even more."

"You attack me with random hugs and kisses and snuggles saying 'I love you sweetie' and other pet names like 'honey' or 'mi amor' everyday."

And thus started a playful argument on who is the adorable one in the relationship.

-Time Skip (again) -

"Like what you see?" Mika teased his boyfriend for staring at him.

Turning a light shade of pink from getting caught, Yuu settled his gaze on the window. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Walking out their door, Yuu lead Mika to a secluded part of the wooded park where only Mika and Yuu knew existed. Yuu held Mika's hand while they walked on in comfortable silence. The scenery around them and the tranquility of the area was what made it their favorite spot to visit. It was also where they had their first kiss.

There was a fluffy looking blanket and a classic wooden basket in the center. A nearby rocky stream with clear blue water and rare appearances of colorful fish added to the sounds around them with the constant soothing trickle of water. The sunlight was filtering in through the flowering buds and early leaves of the bare winter branches. A refreshing and familiar breeze was blowing, bringing memories and nostalgic feeling of the days of one's childhood of playing in the grass to the couple.

"Aw, you planned all this for me? You're too sweet Yuu-chan." Mika cooed. In truth, Mika was warmed by the thoughtfulness of the ravenette next to him. Most of his life has consisted of people hurting him. He had given up on ever being loved by anyone else other than the few rare people he held close to his heart. Then Yuichiro entered his life making him feel loved and wanted.

Yuu walked towards him, closing the distance between them.

"I'd only do this for you, and only you."

He reached up to gently hold Mika's face and pressed a short but a loving kiss on his lips to which Mika responded with kissing him back with all the love he could muster.

Pulling back, the two were breathless from their lengthened session.

"So Yuu-chan, what did you make for this fine evening?"

"Nothing special."

Dinner, to summarize, was scrumptious. Yuu made all of his favorite foods. He knew Yuu was a great cook but he never knew the extent of the emerald-eyed boy's cooking. Between eating, the two would talk about anything. From their friends to their college and professors, to their words of adoration for each other, it was a wonderful afternoon.

"Yuu-chan, I want to give you my present to you."

"Go ahead, Mika."

"I'll be back, okay? I need to ready the present. Oh, and when you hear a sound, start to follow it, Yuu-chan."

Hoping that Yuu was not going to get curious and follow him, Mika ran to their home, getting his beloved instrument. Opening the case, he carefully prepared it and tuned it. Satisfied, Mika went towards the direction of the secluded area of the forest. When he reached the bridge that crossed the river, he started to leave a trail of rose petals in front of the bridge. When he was satisfied, he went back up to the bridge. Standing in the middle, the blonde took a deep breath and started to play the song he wrote for his one love on the melodious instrument, the violin.

Yuu's P.O.V:

Wondering about the mysterious present Mika needed to get ready for, Yuu was laying on the ground. While he was looking at the landscape around him, he heard a dulcet sound being carried by the breeze. Standing up, he went towards the direction of the sound, wanting to hear more of the soothing sound. As he walked, he noticed a trail of rose petals leading the way towards the music.

When Yuu saw the bridge come into view, he stopped at the sight in front of him.

The light brown trees were framing the scene, the light green leaves, adding to the pastel coloring of the view. The water running underneath the rustic bridge was clear, shining brightly from the sunlight streaming in from the clearing above the bridge, free of the branches from blocking the light. In the middle of it, an angel, no, Mika, was standing in the bright light, while playing a harmonious piece on his violin. The light brought out his fluffy platinum blonde hair even more. The breeze moved around some strands of hair to look like a halo, shining brightly around him. The sunlight illuminated Mika, which made him look like he had pure white wings. His white jeans, pale tan turtleneck, and white jacket added to the purity of Mika. The view was breathtakingly ethereal.

The silvery sound of Mika's piece brought colors to life. He could hear and see all the emotions and colors the sounds were depicting. It was bright, soft, joyous, warm, and so much more. Never in his whole life has Yuu ever heard anything as meaningful and powerful but sweet and gentle as that moment.

Too soon did the piece end. The ravenette felt like he was waking up from a pleasant dream of a heaven on Earth. Mika opened his captivating azure eyes, locking Yuu's gaze with his. Yuu could feel the tears roll down his cheek but he didn't care. All that mattered was the person in front of him.

Moving subconsciously, he barely registered Mika's shy smile and his greeting of "Yuu-chan."

Yuu pulled Mika close to him, wrapping his arms around him and whispering into his ear, "Mika, that was magical, I've never heard something that extravagant. It reached my heart. Thank you, Mika. I love my present. Only you could play something as euphonious like that piece. Whoever composed it is an ingenious composer."

Mika blushed at the compliments and the compliment Yuu unknowingly said about him.

"I'm delighted to know how much it reached your heart Yuu. I...was actually the composer who wrote it. I wrote it for you. It's your song from me to you." He added in bashfully.

"Y-you wrote that...for me? Oh my god! Mika! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yuu showered him with kisses of gratitude. The ravenette had never received anything so meaningful and thoughtful before. He truly was grateful for his gift and for the magnificent person who wrote it for him.

"Thank you" He whispered.

Blushing an adorable shade of red, Mika replied. "Well, I should be thanking you. You were my inspiration for writing the piece after all."

"Your perfect Mika. I don't deserve to have you."

"Aw, don't say that. Don't even think it. Yuu-chan, you deserve the best. I'm thankful for getting to be in your life and to be able to make you happy."

"I too, am thankful for getting to be able to be a part of your life, Mika."

Mika's P.O.V:

The sun's color changed from a bright glow to a soft orange color as it moved lower from the sky. The first stars were beginning to present themselves in the sky, glittering brightly. The environment around them was entirely pleasant.

"What do you feel about listening to some songs, Mika? It is Valentine's day after all."

Liking the idea, Mika nodded. "Sure."

Pulling out his phone, Yuu didn't allow Mika to see what music he'll play.

Wondering what it could be, Mika waited.

A romantic song started playing from a radio app on the emerald-eyed boy's phone, filling the air with its sweet melody.

"They're playing a commercial-free break filled with songs about romance for Valentine's day. I felt it was right to take advantage of this." A light blush dusted his face, his green eyes glimmering brightly.

Mika, touched by Yuu's thoughtfulness, enveloped his adorable Yuu-chan in an embrace. They laid next to each other, side by side, cuddling and whispering sweet words to each other. Kisses were exchanged, some sweet and slow while others were more frantic and needy. Yuu slowly broke the kiss they were currently having to take out the chocolate covered strawberries from the basket. He took one and put one end to his mouth. Yuu looked at Mika, expectantly.

Getting the message, he took to put his mouth to the opposite end. With a light blush, Mika looked into the stunning emerald eyes, looking into the places where lime green darkens to a deep forest green, making his eyes resemble so much like a jewel.

The two lovers bite down simultaneously, gradually getting closer and closer to their chocolate and strawberry flavored lips slowly brushed on one another's. Each strawberry was eaten in this fashion, gradually building up the romantic tension between the two. When the last strawberry was gone, Yuu brought Mika up with him as they stood together in each other's arms, leaving no space between them.

"...and now we will be playing a special request from one of our listeners this evening. Tonight, Yuichiro-san asked us to play the song "All Of Me" by John Legend for his lovely evening with his special lover to enhance their magical evening. May it be an unforgettable one. Happy Valentine's day you two."

Mika started to tear up at the thoughtfulness Yuu put into this.

Holding him close, Yuu looked back to Mika's eyes.

"Mika, have I ever told you that I love you?"

Pretending to think, Mika tapped his chin, blinking away the tears he had.

"I'm not sure. I can't recall."

Yuu cupped his face gently.

"...'cause all of me loves all of you…"

The song continued playing in the background.

"I love you Mikaela Shindo. I love you, I love you, I simply can't express how much I love you. You're the one who I look forward to seeing every day. I love waking up to you every single morning. Mika, you're the one who I love. No one can make me feel like how you make me feel. You're one of a kind and I'm incredibly lucky to be loved by someone as angelic as you. You're my angel, Mika."

The tears started to return to Mika. No words could be expressed by him. All he could do is stare at the gorgeous eyes of the person he trusted the most.

"...give your all to me, I'll give my all to you…"

Yuu took something out of his pocket.

"I promise to always love you, to stay with you, to be there when you need to lean on someone and cry. I promise to spoil you, pamper you, and to protect you. Mika...please...promise me we'll stay together for as long as we live. I love you. And I know I could never live without you with me, by my side."

Yuu presented a promise ring to Mika. It was white gold with a round cut dazzling diamond in the middle. The delicate band had golden yellow lines swirling around the diamond, emphasizing it more. The metal holding the diamond was meticulously formed to represent a rose's stem. Inside it, the date of the surreal moment was engraved to remind Mika of the perfect evening every time he would see it.

"Yuu-chan…" Mika could feel his tears falling freely own his face. All of his boyfriend's countless endearing gestures, no matter how simple, was starting to take a toll on him. Before, Mika was never loved. He was alone, trapped by neglect and solitude. His life started to change when he met his wonderful Yuu-chan four years ago. Now, he was showered with so much love and appreciation...and in just one day. He has never been loved like this. He could not believe how fortunate he was to meet his Yuu-chan. Mika was overflowing with joy.

"You didn't have to ask, my answer has been and always been yes. Yes and always yes!"

He pressed his lips to Yuu's lips, passionately kissing him to tell him all the words he wanted to tell him. His hands cradled Yuu's face while Yuu brought him closer putting his hands on Mika's waist. The kiss was slow and emotional, different from any kiss they had ever exchanged before. Mika felt breathless and light, It felt like he was floating higher and higher with his Yuu-chan until they were upon the clouds. He could feel the fireworks of joyous emotions exploding within him, making him fall deeper for the one person he loved the most in this world.

The lovestruck couple pulled back, panting heavily.

Yuu took the ring from the box and gently held Mika's hand, slipping on the cool band on Mika's ring finger on his left hand.

"I love you, Yuichiro Amane."

"And I love you, Mikaela Shindo."


	6. Ice Skating

Yuu's P.O.V.

"Mika! Mika! Mika! Mika! Mi-" The alpha childishly chanted.

MIka looked up from the book he was reading, raising an eyebrow in response. "Yes?"

"Let's go ice skating!"

"What? But you don't even know how to ice skate or even shown any interest in it before."

Yuu pouts. "Yes, but I'm a changed man who has been exposed to beauty, grace, life, and love-"

"Which anime did you watch now?" he asked with an exasperated but fond tone.

"What!? How did you guess?" He asked, confused. He didn't mention anything about how the anime is the main reason on why he wants to try out ice skating.

Mika chuckled, making Yuu want to swoon. "I've known you long enough to guess correctly."

The alpha huffed. "Fine, it was Yuri on Ice."

"Oh? I love that anime."

"WAIT!? YOU WATCHED IT WITHOUT ME!?"

"Well-"

"This whole time I thought I would have no one to relate with, to laugh with, to fangirl with-"

Mika sighed. "Yuu, calm down-"

"I have been wounded!" He flopped dramatically onto the floor and closed his eyes.

He felt Mika walk towards him and kneel down.

"Whatever should I do to resurrect my silly Yuu-chan?"

With his eyes closed, Yuu whispered, "Only true love's kiss can save him now."

Laughing, the omega responded with, "Oh wise mysterious voice, thank you for telling me such great advice."

Anticipating the kiss, he smiled and waited until he felt Mika's warm lips softly press onto his.

Opening his eyes, he was met with dazzling azure eyes staring back warmly at him.

"So, ice skating, huh? Let's go, Yuu-chan!" Mika held out a hand for Yuu to grab onto.

"Thanks."

And thus, is how they ended up at the ice rink nearby their home.

After thanking the person handing out the skates available for rent, the two went to towards the rink's entrance. Hesitantly, Yuu placed one foot in front of the other until he was on the ice. Immediately, he reached for the wall's edge. Mika followed.

Gripping tightly to the wall, Yuu tried to find some balance.

"Wow, they made this look so much easier in the show," Yuu admitted.

Mika snorted. He too was holding the wall, but with only one hand and with a more relaxed hand. "What did you expect?"

Yuu pouted. "Neh, no fair. At least you don't have to be gripping the wall like you're hanging onto a lifeline."

Mika responded quickly. "Hm, quite frankly, I am jealous of the wall right now." He smirked.

That blonde. He knows exactly what he is doing.

The ravenette blushed, grumbling as he turned around to hide his flustered face.

With a breath, Yuu pushed and started to glide on the ice, with one hand on the wall.

"Hey! Yuu-chan, come back."

After some time had passed, Yuu could skate without depending on the wall. While he still could not glide as fast as some of the more experienced people on the ice, he could abandon the line of beginners all staying near the wall and glide around at a walking pace.

Mika, however, was unfairly good at ice skating.

He was gliding at a much faster and confident pace than Yuu could.

Mika gilded towards him, a hand outstretched to him.

"Yuu-chan, do you want to skate together?"

"Sure." He responded nonchalantly, not displaying any feeling of elation at the thought of skating, hand in hand, with his Mika.

Grinning, they silently skated side by side, gradually increasing speed.

"You're getting better at this Yuu-chan."

Yuu looked up from his skates to see Mika smiling fondly at him.

Feeling light, he responded with a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you, Mika." The ravenette responded with, looking through his lashes towards the sapphire eyes he adores.

Surrounded by the brilliant lights, the cold glare of the ice, and the soft sounds of their skates around them, they promptly forgot about the rest of the world, only focusing on each other.

Lost in their own world, Yuu did not notice someone else cheerfully yelling out his name.

It was only until Mika seemed to recover from their dream-like state and noticed it first, tapping on his shoulder.

"Yuu-kun!" Yoichi yelled out.

Gliding towards Yoichi, Yuu went towards the smaller boy.

"Yoichi! It's been awhile!"

Yoichi laughed. "Well, of course, it has been. Ever since the break started, you've been busy with your beloved lover."

Mika moved towards them, catching the last sentence uttered by the omega.

Yuu blushed a bit. Since when has he been the type to blush?

Mika laughed as well. "Well, it's to be expected. Is it wrong for me to be so in love with Yuu that I can't bear to part with him?"

"Hey! I am RIGHT here you know!"

Yoichi's eyes were shining with mirth. "You are? Excuse us for making you uncomfortable Yuu-kun."

Nope. He was not sorry at all.

And neither was Mika, the traitor.

"Ganging up against an innocent person. I see how it is."

Just as he said this, a familiar telephone pole glided over to them with ease.

"Ah, so we're ganging up against the idiot again?" The telephone pole talked!

"Oh look. I had no idea inanimate objects could talk, let alone form a sentence. Congratulations! You can speak." The ravenette retorted.

Kimizuki smirked. "Nice to see it is still easy to rile you up, Yuu. Though I was expecting to see you act more your age after spending some time with you mate."

Yoichi got in between them, gently pushing Yuu towards Mika and Kimizuki towards the opposite side.

"Now now, we just met up. Let's not fight so early now, shall we? Please, Shiho?"

At the last part, Yoichi turned to Kimizuki, eyes wide and sweet.

Kimizuki will deny this later, but Yuu swore he saw his face turn a light pink.

Telephone pole sighed. "Of course, Yoichi."

Yuu looked Uniqua, no, Kimizuki in surprise. He has never relented that quickly before.

"Yuu?" Yoichi looked at him, waiting for his response.

"We won't fight."

"Thank you."

Mika looked at the Kimizuki with a knowing look.

They decided to skate together, chatting and laughing, as they exchanged stories about their time on break. Competitions arose as well, mainly with Kimizuki and Yuu competing against each other, trying to prove who was better than the other.

Mika soon joined in too, with Yoichi recording their shenanigans with his phone to use as possible blackmail. Though, no one would ever suspect him of ever doing such thing.

Perks of looking innocuous to anyone around him.

Kimizuki and Yuu would jab at each other as they skated, without really meaning any of it. It was just how their friendship is. All bark and no bite.

Of course, when Mika started participating in their competitions, he wiped the floor with the two alphas.

And just like that, they found the four of them being kicked out of the rink for staying until closing time.

Yuu sighed as soon as he stepped into the slightly chilly air.

Looking at Kimizuki and Yoichi, he smiled. "Well, it's been fun Yoichi, Uniqua-er I mean Kimizuki, but it's time for me to go. Bye guys!"

"Hey! What did you call me you coward!? Come back here!"

"Shiho, please calm down, it was just a meaningless joke."

MIka just rolled his eyes at his mate's childish actions.

Yuu ran towards their car, laughing as he heard Kimizuki's scornful shout, Yoichi's nervous laughter, and Mika's groan.

He was going to be scolded later by Mika but he didn't mind.

It just made him realize that he really did miss his friends. He'll try to meet up with all of them again soon.

That is if he makes it out alive from his lover's good-natured scolding and Kimizuki's wrath.

Eh, he'll live.


	7. The Artist and the Writer

When you ask someone what they want to do with the rest of their lives, many choose something that will bring them profit.

Don't deny it, for many of you, your choice is influenced by the amount of money you could potentially make in each possible choice you have in mind.

The words doctor, lawyer, scientist, entrepreneur, and others are the most frequently said.

Of course, not everyone who says these words are only doing it for the money.

Many are genuinely interested and passionate about their choice.

And people will generally support their choice.

But...

When someone hears the word artist, the stereotype of being broke comes into mind.

When someone hears the word author, they think you'll never create a world that would take this world by surprise. You'll never be successful.

When someone hears the word actor, they doubt you'll ever be recognized and will spend the rest of your life chasing after a dream that will not happen.

When someone hears the word musician, they look at you with pity, claiming that you'll be found on corners of the streets, playing for coins to sustain yourself.

They're not very supportive, is it?

But there are some, the few brave ones, who ignore it all, despite the protests of the people around them.

They are brave enough to not bend under everyone's opinions and inputs.

Their hearts are forever captured by the beauty of the arts, unwilling to ever replace their love with something else.

And so, they go on, continuing to pursue the brilliant arts.

And they don't regret it.

One day, a mother and her tiny son were making their way to a famous Russian museum in Saint Petersburg, Russia.

The small three-year-old knew this would be their last few weeks in the country before they move to Japan, a place new and foreign, but exciting, to him.

But before they left, his mother was taking him to various places around the city of St. Petersburg one last time.

Just one last time.

He may simply be a small three-year-old boy with no knowledge on how the world works but he knew that a part of him will always stay behind in Russia.

Toddling up the steps to the gorgeous building in front of him, he held his mother's hand.

"Are you ready to see this place one last time?" She gently said in Japanese.

"Hai." He responds, feeling safe and warm with his hand clutching her hand tightly.

His mother smiles.

She's different from the other mothers in Russia. For one thing, she speaks to him in a foreign language that comes from oceans away.

Her eyes are different too. They're a rich warm brown hue that reminds him of mocha that shines like amber or like when a sunbeam in the afternoon light hits a glass bottle filled with red wine.

Her hair is raven black and falls as a cascading smooth waterfall around her shoulders. Her skin is slightly tanned and her voice is gentle, never harsh when angry, but firm. Her manner of behaving is even different. Firm and gentle like her voice, polite and gracious, quiet but strong…

"Let's go, then."

The inside of the museum was gorgeous. It was mesmerizing, breathtaking, magnificent!

The intricate details put into every artwork present in the building.

The meticulous brush strokes and the flawlessly sculpted structures.

The colors never clashing, always complimenting each other in an otherworldly way...

At that moment, the little boy knew what he wanted to be. He wanted to be able to do what the great creators before him. He wants to be able to create baffling artwork and present it to millions of other eyes that will gasp and look upon his work in awe.

However, even in his young 3 years of age, he knew his mother and father would never want him to be an artist.

They always said he was a bright child who would grow up to be a leading business leader like his father, or a scientist who will lead a group of the finest researchers to fight against diseases and cure people of the most feared illnesses of them all.

But, they never showed any enthusiasm for the arts.

His mother did enjoy being exposed the arts and loved to watch recitals that range from instrumental ones to dance, plays put up with dramatic endings, visiting museums and exhibitions for artists to display their passion to the eyes of others.

But she didn't think you could rely on it as much as a lawyer's salary could be. No, the arts, no matter how intriguing, could never sustain anyone.

His father, on the other hand, found that the arts were something to not take seriously. He never took the arts seriously. Never.

But it didn't matter. He'll continue with his dream. He will. It may be hard but he'll do it. With or without their support.

Halfway across the world, a small boy was asking his father to read to him another story.

"Yuichiro, it is late. No more stories."

"Bu-"

"No. Your father's right. You need to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you." His mother said as she walked into his room.

With a defeated sigh, he turned in his bed until he found a comfortable position to be in. He watched his father put the book back and turn on the nightlight on his desk. It casts a blue light around him. But instead of bringing the sense of safety and warmth, the light seemed harsh, almost as if it was waiting for him to be alone without the protection of his parents to save him.

His father walks towards the doorway where his mother is waiting when the little boy calls out for his parents.

Both of the adults share a look of exasperation. His mother, with barely concealed annoyance, responds with a strained, "yes?"

"The light. I don't like it. It's scaring me." He said, trying his best to explain what he was feeling with his knowledge limited by age.

"It's just a light. It can't do anything to you." His father said.

One moment of hesitance later passes. "Good night, Yuichiro."

He timidly responds with a good night back.

His mother just shakes her head. "Honestly, I don't know where he gets that imagination from. Probably from the stupid stories you read him." She states this loudly as they walk out.

His father, just as loud, retorted with, "I didn't get him those books. Your brother did. It's his fault for tainting this child with those words printed on a bunch of dead trees."

Their voices turn into harsh murmurs when they entered another room. It sounds like they are in the office, he guesses.

Unbeknownst to the two bickering adults, the small boy could hear all that was being said.

Tears prickle behind his eyelids. He tries to block out the sound as best as he can.

He turns off the unnerving blue light on his desk.

Darkness envelopes him.

Eventually, the bickering stops and the house is at a rare state of peace. If someone would listen in closely, the sound of a pen scratching on paper could be heard in a child's bedroom.

If someone peeked at the window, their eyes would see a little tea light on, casting a warm buttery light on a small boy who is writing inside a journal with a passion beyond his years, smiling a soft sad smile.

They would see a page filled with pure words and innocent wishes.

If only someone had looked.


	8. Violins and Pianos

Shinoa's P.O.V.

There are times when Shinoa questions herself why she works with Yuu. Sometimes, it's just not worth it.

But she does have Mitsu with her. That's a perk. Mitsu may as well be the best reason on her list of why she doesn't consider quitting when times get hectic at the bistro.

"Try to keep a level head for once, Yuu," Mitsuba said, interrupting her thoughts.

Oh right. Back to the present. Dealing with the idiot they all know and tolerate, uh, she means love. Love, not tolerate. What friend would she be if she only tolerated him?

"Yuu-" she started.

"Oh, is someone TALKING to me?"

"Oh please, this is childish even for you," Shinoa stated, growing tired with his petty behavior. It's been a whole week that he has kept this up. No amount of pleading worked on him. It was frustrating.

"Ha, that's rich coming from you." Yuu rolled his eyes.

"I only said that the violin, in my humble opinion, is better than the piano!" She yelled as she walked to the kitchen to fill a large bowl of water.

Back at the main part of the restaurant, Yuu was aggressively mopping the floor with a pout on his face.

Mitsuba only looked around her, sighing. She continued to muse on how this mess had even started while wiping the glass display cases on autopilot.

Shinoa walked back to where Yuu and Mitsuba were, balancing the bowl to not drop any water as she walked towards Yuu.

"Yuu, let it go. Please. If not for me, your darling friend, then please, do it for Mitsuba sanity. She's losing it." She glanced up to see Mitsu sputtering in indignation. Naturally, her eyes narrow slightly and she flashes her signature smirk. At least that worked on someone.

Mitsu walks away, grabbing a leftover berry cobbler from one of the display cases. She then takes her thermos of tea, muttering about needing new friends.

Yuu just laughs. Oh? Is he finally laughing? So he isn't as mad as she thought he was.

"We love you too, Mitsuba!" He calls out.

She grumbles out. "I love you, morons, too, even if I'm getting a migraine from the two of you."

The door to the kitchen swings and closes.

A silence crackling with mischief is left behind with one of the two inhabitants quietly reveling in the atmosphere's much-welcomed change.

"Hm? So Yuu-kun, have you been playing this whole time. Have you been pulling my string this whole time, enjoying the frustration and pleading you managed to get from me? That's not exactly nice, kid."

Shinoa puts to bowl on the counter and goes back into the kitchen to get a small bottle of yellow and black food dye. Unlike most food dye, this one is rather strong. A pain to get out of clothes when it stains...

Yuu innocently looks at her when she came back. "What makes you think that?"

His wide eyes are curious and he tilted his head to one side. A questioning, innocent smile is plastered on his face. A bit of his smile curls up, hinting at a trace of smugness.

Many people assume that Shinoa easily looks past the things around her. Contrary to popular belief, she's very perceptive. It can be scary to others. For her, it's just another helpful advantage gifted to her.

"Ah, so I was right."

"Of what?" He looks at her, confused.

Well, feigning to be confused.

"Yuu, shouldn't I be the one confused?"

"Since when have you been so cryptic?" He counters back.

"Stop avoiding the topic here." She sing-songs.

The two bottles of food dye are opened. She dumps all of the food dye into the water. It's now a sickly color.

While doing this, a memory struck her, Internally groaning, she realized why he did this to her. It's payback. From the last time, she pranked him.

Which was eight days ago.

It makes sense now.

He made her plead to the point that she was begging. He made her agitated. He knew she hates swallowing her pride.

A devious, small plan created by the one and only, Yuu-kun.

So he wasn't so much of an idiot as she thought. Respect.

"You've impressed me. You're acting has gotten more believable. Has Yoichi been giving you lessons?"

Yuu responds back bluntly. He knows he's caught.

"Fine, I did do this on purpose but it was to get even! Unlike some people I know, I don't go around causing these things to push others to the point of doing something stupid." He puts emphasis on the word some.

She smiles, catlike, and debates over grabbing some eggs to add to the mixture in the bowl.

Hm, no, it's not worth it.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. I didn't think the prank would go so far. But, really, why did you get even with giving me headaches and trying my patience? Not the way I would have done it. A short-lived prank would have been a better way to get back at me."

Shinoa keeps up her smile. Her eyes glint, telling a different story.

Yuu doesn't notice this. "It was more...satisfying."

His grin matched hers. One of self-satisfaction and a hint of sadistic pleasure.

How did this escalate to the point they are at now?

Picking up the bowl she walks over to Yuu, showing it to him.

"It'd be a hard stain to get out. Right?"

Yuu eyes her warily. "Yeah, it would be…"

Without much fanfare, she throws the contents of the bowl to the boy in front of her, drenching him in the ugly colored water from shoulders to his feet. She would never throw it at his face. Shinoa isn't that evil...at the moment.

"Can you tell me if our guesses were right? I would really like to know if it really is hard to get out of clothing. Thanks, Yuu-chan!"

She walks away quickly to the kitchen and then heads straight to the back room.

Yuu, released from his momentarily stunned state, yells out.

"Shinoa! You coward, come back here!"

Time to make a quick exit.

Mitsuba was collecting her things at her locker, hand pushing the door open when Shinoa ran in, quickly grabbing her bag and sweater from the locker next to Mitsu's.

She raises her eyebrow at Shinoa, unimpressed at her latest antics.

Shinoa runs past her, out the door, heading towards the car.

"Mitsu, get in the car, we have to go!"

She heard the other girl sigh and run behind her, ponytails most likely flying behind her.

Shinoa giggles. She loves the girl who deals with her when no one else would so much.

How did she get so lucky?


End file.
